I'll Keep You Warm AKA Say My Name
by CKz
Summary: A love story between all the members of STARISH and Quartet night. Main characters are Otoya and Tokiya. You guys can help make the story by commenting something you want to see! WARNING: Mostly yaoi. Don't like, don't read.
1. Otiya

I'll Keep You Warm A.K.A. Say My Name

**A/N: Tokiya Ichinose x Otoya Itokii (and occasionally the rest of Starfish and Quartet night) yaoi don't like don't read... Comment if you have an idea of something you want to see (Otoya in bondage, shower scene, all in Tokiya's point of view unexpected orgy etc.) and I'll make it happen.**

It was a cold rainy night. The two roommates were staying inside and cozy. Tokiya was taking a hot shower and Otoya was waiting for him to come out. Otoya was freezing. He was only wearing shorts and a T-shirt. He went to go turn up the heat on the heater but after a while, it got cold again. Then he tried putting the thin sheets over his body but the sheets had sat in the cold which made him frustrated. He sat on the bed distressed. "Toki!" Otoya yells out. Tokiya walks out from the shower looking annoyed. "What is it?" Otoya thinks to himself, "Tokiya took a nice hot shower" He got up and ran over to hug Tokiya from behind.

Tokiya is shocked and slightly red faced asks "What the hell Otoya?! I need to get some clothes on." Otoya snuggles his face into Tokiya's back and says "But I'm so cold and you're so warm! Please don't make me let go..." Otoyas reaction had a little more to do with than being cold. He had always wanted to feel Tokiya's bare body pulled against his. He had some feelings for Toki. And he couldn't explain it. He didn't know what it was. It was a feeling, a mix, of love and pure lust. Tokiya has the same feelings although he's much more careful about hiding it than Otoya is. Tokiya can't move now so he tells Otoya, "If you let me go... I'll keep you warm..." Otoya looks into his eyes and gives him the sweetest smile. "OK!" He says and let's go. He goes to sit on the bed and waits for Tokiya to come back. Tokiya was getting on a simple button up shirt, and some jeans. He dried his hair and came over to the bed. He sat down next to Otoya and pulled his head down onto his shoulder. "Is that better?" Otoya sighed and said "Its OK for my ear, but the rest of my body is still cold! Can you warm me up some more please?" Tokiya tensed up. His feelings of lust were more intense than most would think. He pulled himself together and said "How?" "because my way would probably leave a mark..." he thought.

"I don't know..." Otoya replied, "I know! Rub my body and blow on it, like you do your hands!" Tokiya mentally face palmed himself. "Does he really not get what he's saying?" Then he remembers "Ahh... That's right... Otoya's a virgin.. Still hasn't he seen something?" He thinks about it while looking at Otoya's innocent face. "Probably not." Tokiya finally responds to him saying "I can't do that..." Otoya looks at him confused and simply kisses Tokiya's cheek. Tokiya is completely surprised and red. Then Otoya kisses him on the lips! He kisses him harder and harder. Then Tokiya not being able to control himself anymore, asks for further entrance into Otoyas mouth using his tongue. Otoya opens his lips happy that Tokiya's is becoming more lose. Both of their hands are all over the other ones body. Tokiya pushes Otoya onto the bed while still kissing him. He stops momentarily to look at the sexy younger red head lying on his bed breathing heavily. "Am I really gonna take my best friends virginity?" Tokiya thought, then he remembered how all the other STARISH, and Quartet Night members would look at Otoya. "Its no telling who might take it, so I think it'd be safer if his best friend took it." Tokiya looked down at him. "You taste so sweet Tokiya..." Otoya said. This was enough to bring out the peverted beast inside of Tokiya.

He bends down and starts roughly kissing Otoya's neck while unbuttoning his own shirt. "Ahh... Ahh! Toki- Ahh.. Tokiya!" Otoya's breathing is even heavier than before. Tokiya didn't stop as he started taking Otoya's shirt off. He bites down on Otoya's hip causing a sensational shiver throughout the red head's body. And a hickey. "Nnnfff! Then he goes back up to the neck and slowly makes his way down with his experienced tongue. He gets down to Otoya's chest and bites down on his left nipple. Sucking and swirling at the same time. "Ahhh!" Otoya's face is almost the color of his hair and his mouth is watering. "Tokiya... Tokiya please... Don't tease me..." Tokiya just laughs and says "But you're so cute, and helpless. I can't help dominating you..." after this he moves o the other nipple while still pinching the other one. He sucks and swirls a little more until he gets bored of it. He leans back up to roughly french kiss Otoya. "Mmnnnaa.. Toki-Tokiya..." Tokiya smirks to himself thinking how much Otoya has said his name. "Yes that's right, say my name. Say my name in that breathless voice again." Tokiya moves down to his neck again and bites him hard leaving yet another hickey.

"Tokiya! Ahh!" He then moves swiftly down to his short's waistband and looks at Otoya for permission. Otoya answers by lifting up his butt so Tokiya can slide his shorts off. Tokiya gladly excepts and slides them off quick. The red head's cock was so wet and it was throbbing intensely. It wasn't as big as Tokiya's though. The older boy found this to be adorable though. He bent down between Otoyas legs and gave a quick flick of the tongue to his balls. This practically sent Otoya over the edge. "Tokiya!~ AhAhAhAhhhhh!" Tokiya quickly pulled a ribbon from one of his old Hayato costumes and tied it around Otoyas member. "You're not allowed to cum, unless I say its time to..." Tokiya then trails his tongue up Otoyas twitching staff, to the very tip top. He then swirls his tongue around its hole and suddenly shoves his tongue inside of Otoyas member. "AHHHNNAAMmm" He then starts pumping Otoya with three fingers at once. "To *gasp* ki *gasp* ya *gasp*~! Its too much! Let me-Ahh! Let me cum~!" Tokiya ignores Otoya as he stops. But only to shove his dick into Otoyas mouth. "Mmmnnphh!" Otoya muffled. He started pumping Otoyas mouth with his dick. It felt like heaven to Tokiya. It was his throbbing dick inside Otoyas small, but deep soaking wet, hot mouth, swirling around him. "So hot.." Tokiya thought. He was pushing Otoyas head further and further up his cock.

When he thought he was about to cum, he stopped himself and made Otoya get on his knees and elbows. Then he started rubbing his dick against Otoya's ass. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard..." Tokiya said looking at his naked red headed roommate. Otoya replied "I want you inside me so badly. So badly Tokiya..." both of them are breathless as Tokiya grabs Otoya's hips and shoves himself inside hard. Both of them scream out in ecstasy. "Aaaaahhhhhh~!"Tokiya screamed. "Faster! Harder! Fuck me more Tokiya!" Tokiya listens and thrusts as much as he can going balls deep. He keeps thrusting as the both of scream with each one. "AHHH!AHHHH!AHHHHHHH!AHHHHHH!" Tokiya cums inside Otoya, which makes Otoya cum even more on the soaked sheets beneath him. Both of them clean up each others cum with their tongues and then lay down breathlessly. Otoya snuggled up to Tokiya and says, "I think im warm now." Tokiya just laughs and pulls Otoya closer to him. Cecil and Ranmaru still remaining hidden, quietly close the bedroom door, stupefied as to what they just saw.

**A/N: OK so how'd you like it? XD It's my first time writing a fanfic but I would like to continue the story from where it left off. If you have any fantasies or ideas you want to see come to life, than by all means share it with me by pm or comment! It could even be as small as wanting Camus to confess his love to Syo, or as complex as wanting Masato to do it with Ai. I'm all ears and will make Your dreams come true.~ **

**love, Ciela Kurusu. ^-^ 3**


	2. Reimaru

**A/N: OK so I got a lot of requests and I'm so happy you guys want to see more! Thank you everyone! For the reviews, for reading the second chapter, and for all views in general. I give out good dreams and hugs and kisses to all of my readers!~* \(^*^)/ The pairing this time is Reiji x Ranmaru. I give you, chapter 2... _~ love Ciela Kurusu ^-^ 3_**

**CHAPTER 2: ELUSIVE AND ENTRANCED**

**REIMARU**

Ranmaru was scarred. He couldn't believe what he had just seen! Him and Cecil silently parted ways and went to their rooms. "What were they thinking?! What were they **doing**!?" He opened his door to find a note sitting on his desk. Something was written on it. It said: _"Ran-chan, meet me in the recording studio! I've got a great idea for lyrics that new song... ~ love Reiji."_ Ranmaru threw it over his shoulder and sighed. "Uggh, why now of all times?" He just finished watching his trainee slam into his other trainee. And now Reiji wants to meet him in a lonely dark recording studio? No. He saw what happened in that room and even though he would never admit it, he had always had "dreams" of Reiji . And he liked them. But he wanted to see what it really felt like to grab those hips. To feel the brunettes body rocking beneath him. To see what Reiji tas- hold up! Too much fantasizing. He told himself. He should at least tell him he couldn't make it. He picked up his phone and texted him: "_Hey I got your note... I can't make it to the recording studio..."_ He soon got one back saying: _"You can't make it across the street? Really? Well OK. I'll just come over there."_ Ranmaru thought that the same scenery as Tokiya's and Otoya's 'fling' would be bad too. He texted back: "_I'll just meet you in the hall."_ He waited patiently for Reiji to come across the street and up two floors. While he was waiting, a flash of yellow zoomed by. Ranmaru got stiff "What the-!?" Then another flash of yellow. This time he clearly made out a piyo-chan hat from the blurry image. "Shinomiya-san!" Natsuki stopped right at his feet and responds "Oh hello Ran-chan! Have you seen Syo-chan anywhere? I have a new cake recipe I want him to try!" Ranmaru looked disgusted and said "Sorry Ms. Sunshine, I haven't seen him lately." Natsuki looks dissapointed and zooms off somewhere else. Ranmaru leans back against the cleaning supply closet like before. He hears someone inside. "I must be going crazy.." He opens the door and sure enough, there's Syo. He's trying to climb up inside a vent."What're you doing midget?" Ranmaru let's the door close behind him. Syo looks down and screams out in frustration. "**AGGRHHDGHHGDSSAASDFGGFFDDDFGFDAAASFGGGFUUHVVG!**" Ranmaru looking confused looks for the door knob to escape this insanity, but can't find it. He turns around, sees that its gone, and says "Well shit." Syo just yells at him cursing while also explaining how he's not a midget. "Yeah, yeah. Just go call for help from the vents short cake." Syo sticks out his tongue but gos anyway. Ranmaru curses himself for opening the door. He kicks the door out of frustration. Suddenly the door opens. "Ran-chan! There you are." Ranmaru sees who it is and shouts "Reiji! Whatever you do don't close the!-" But it was too late. Ranmaru cursed again. Once he explained everything to Reiji, they started disscusing the lyrics that Reiji came up with. They were quite similar to poison kiss, except this song only had all the parts Reiji sung. Reiji starts singing his softly sung lyrics." Give In To Temptation... Listen to my voice… Gently, your left hand... Now, pretend you can't see the clock... Feeling, feeling, feeling… Ah... I want to be driven insane with the love of a poison kiss... A bewitching poison kiss... More and more… And... An eternal poison kiss... I'll give you a poison kiss... Love is all... On your upper lip... Next, with everything I've got... There's no need for words... Ready? Ready? Ready? Ah… A poison kiss just like this... A poison-soaked kiss... Ride on, ride on... An even greater poison kiss... Throughout this poison kiss... Love is all... Just like I taught you, now hurry... A-ga-in… I want to be driven insane with the love of a poison kiss... A bewitching poison kiss... More and more… And... An eternal poison kiss... I'll give you a poison kiss... Love is all..." Ranmaru had grown hard just listening to Reiji whisper those words to him in the tight spaced closet. And it was dark. And they were alone. 'Damn it! This is even worse than the recording studio.' Ranmaru thought to himself. Reiji leaned in close to inspect Ranmaru's face. "Hey, are you okay Ranmaru?" Ranmaru felt Reiji's hot breath blow across the side of his neck and shivered. "Yeah, just peachy." Reiji laughed and said "Sarcasm! I can hear it!" What Reiji couldn't hear though, was the quickening heartbeat of Ranmaru's chest. Reiji had placed his hands on Ranmaru's thighs when he had leaned in. And while he was moving closer, so was his hands. "Fuck it." Said Ranmaru. Reiji looked confused and asked "Excuse me?" Ranmaru just pushed Reiji back on the floor. "Wha-wha-wait! What are you doing Ran-chan?!" Ranmaru sneered and said "Don't call me chan." He took his belt and tied Reiji's hands together. Then he pulled it over a bar hanging over Reiji's head. Reiji finally realized what he was planning on doing and involuntarily, closed his legs and rolled on his side. "No Ranmaru! There's none of this allowed in our business!" Ranmaru smirked and said "That's why we're keeping it in the closet." Reiji becomes more comfortable finding that true. Ranmaru then asks, "Is that really your concern? Not that I want to have sex with you?" Reiji's eyes got big and he started to blush and stammer. "Well- You- I- Its-" But he was cut off by moaning. Ranmaru had started slowly pumping Reiji with his fingers. Reiji thinks to himself, _"How did I not feel him pulling down my jeans?! Its like I'm in a trance or something!"_ He rides Ranmaru's two fingers for a while until Ranmaru adds two more. "Mmmmnnnnnaaaahh!" Ranmaru pumps him faster. Ranmaru decides to try something risky. He sticks his whole fist inside Reiji, making Reiji scream to the sky in estacy. "_Raaaannnnnnaaaaaaaahhhhhmmmmaaaaahhhhhhh_!" Ranmaru pulls his hand out of Reiji's ass and licks it all over. Reiji is still trying to control his breathing. He didn't cum yet, which he kind of wanted to. Ranmaru picks up Reiji's hips with his big hands positions himself. Reiji again only notices now what he's about to do. Before anything can comprehend in his mind, Ranmaru's huge cock has penetrated him. "_Aaaaaaahhhhhhnnnnffff_! You- You're so big Ran-chan..." Reiji started swirling his hips while he was riding him. Ranmaru pulled out, and slammed back into those twirling hips. "You're so tight. So hot. So wet. I've always wanted to do this to you..." He was full on thrusting now. Making Reiji yelp with every one. Reiji's walls were pulsating and squeezing Ranmaru dick so hard, it alone almost made Ranmaru cum. Reiji's member was twitching uncontrollably, making Ranmaru hungry. Ranmaru wanted to finally see what Reiji's cum tasted like. He bent down while still thrusting and engulfed Reiji in his mouth. Reiji automatically clenched down on Ranmaru's cock, which made Ranmaru moan in pleasure, which sent vibrations down Reiji soaked throbbing dick. Reiji was riding both Ranmaru cock and mouth. Sending twice the pleasure up his spine. "Ranma-Ma-_Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnn! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmm! Raaaaannnnnmmmmmaaaarrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"_ Reiji spattered on Ranmaru's tongue and Ranmaru closed his eyes and cummed inside Reiji. Both of them were still spilling over for a few seconds. Ranmaru pulled out of Reiji, and sucked the remaining cum out of his streched ass hole. Reiji now shivered and whimpered with every touch Ranmaru gave. He put back on his belt, and just in time too, for Syo and Masato to open the door. "So what did you guys do while I was gone?" Ranmaru started sweating, but Reiji came to the rescue saying, "New lyrics, see?" He held up his lyrics and no one suspected a thing... Except for Cecil who had been next to the door, listening.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked the second chapter! Even though I still have two more requests to write, if you have a request, put it in now! The ones I get next, are the ones that go next****! So put it in the comments or pm me. I'm here to make dreams come true~ This was my first request chapter, so tell me how I did if you want. Sorry if it was short. And remember! You control the pen! ~love Ciela Kurusu ^-^ 3**


End file.
